


I've No More To Give

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Days, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ginny is having a bad day at work and decides to listen to some music. She finds the perfect song to fit her day and has to share it with the world.Rated E for language





	I've No More To Give

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48614708206/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> Inspired by ["I;ve No More Fucks To GIve" ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Xm2Xo43O1rvB8GyrWq9Vl?si=leaX6XtoTCCzFF0QY1dnVA) by Thomas Benjamin Wilde Esq  
Secondary Inspiration - [I Don't Belong in This Club ](https://open.spotify.com/track/45ZGEdLxCZvdMX9jWlsAAx?si=OjN7p6PETEe5RD2WfgJzrQ) by Why Don't We

Ginny muttered under her breath as she tried to find her headphones in her bag. She did not have time for her work bag to swallow her best headphones when she was on a deadline.

“Finally,” she exclaimed as she pulled the treasure from the bowels of her bag. “Now I can drown out the rest of the newsroom. I hate short deadlines.”

Ginny plugged her headphones into her mobile and opened the music app on her phone. “I am so glad Hermione introduced me to this app. Muggles do some things right. Now to find some music for my mood.”

“Potter,” Ginny pulled out an earpiece as she heard Barnabas Cuffe call her name. “What the fuck did you just send across my desk? I think your three-year-old could have written something better.”

“Well, for starters, Rita told me I had to have it in before I left yesterday, as she handed me three more non-quidditch stories to do,” Ginny turned to speak to him. “That thing you are waving at me is a society piece, and I don’t write them unless you threaten to spread rumours about a family member. I write fucking incredible pieces about quidditch and all things related to sport, so, either make Rita do her own work or do your job and edit something.”

“Potter, you are lucky I am making allowances for your attitude,” Cuffe dropped the parchment he had been waving on Rita’s desk and waved his wand over her inbox. “Get the quidditch articles done and then go home. If I get one more owl from that Auror husband of yours about when I am going to release his pregnant wife from the chains that hold her to her desk, I might just make you take your maternity leave before this last menace gets here.”

“Cuffe, my children are not menaces, and I am not THAT pregnant.” Ginny pulled her wand from under the pile of parchments on her desk. “If you will leave me alone, I will get this sorted out and get out of your hair. My husband will leave you alone if you leave me alone.”

“You are not allowed to cast Bat Bogey Hexes in the newsroom, Potter. Just write the stories in your inbox. I’ll deal with her.” Cuffe sighed and turned towards his office. “Skeeter, in my office. Don’t argue.”

“Now, maybe I can get some work done,” Ginny grumbled as she put the earpiece back in her ear and began to search for a playlist to meet her mood. “A mix of Muggle and Wizard music to fit me being stuck at work writing stories about things that don’t matter. There - Pissed Off/Bad Witch Playlist. That will work.”

Ginny started the music and began to write. The music filling her ears matched her mood and blocked out the noise of the newsroom. “One down, two to go,” Ginny muttered as she waved her wand over the parchment and watched it fold into a paper aeroplane. “Now to deliver this to the copy desk and get this over with.”

With a tap of her wand, Ginny sent her article flying across the newsroom. “What’s next? Squabbles on the Pitch … who cares what Oliver and Marcus are up to. Marcus is retiring at the end of the season, and Oliver has said he is only playing a few more years. They both want to be left alone to raise the little one they adopted in the offseason.”

Ginny chewed on the end of her quill as she tried to decide what to do with what she knew. Marcus and Oliver were public figures, but they were entitled to their private life. Oliver had a temper, and Marcus was never one to back down from a public fight. It was the way they had kept their relationship quiet for so long.

Just as she started to put quill to parchment, a new song started on her playlist. “What is this?” Ginny touched the screen of her mobile to see what song was starting to play. “That cannot be the name of a song. What is this?”

Ginny started to laugh as the words drifted through her ears. “Merlin’s beard, I love this song. I need to share it. But I need to hear it again.”

Ginny pushed the “repeat song” button on the app and went back to writing her article on Oliver and Marcus. “Not what Rita wanted, but what needed to be said.” Ginny sighed and sent the fresh article flying off to the copy desk. “Now to figure out how to share this with Mione. She might need this song as much as I do.”

Ginny was in the middle of typing a message to Hermione when her name echoed through the newsroom. “Potter, go home. If I get one more bloody owl…”

Ginny took an earpiece out of her ear and looked up from her mobile. “If you insist, Cuffe. I will gladly go home. Happy Friday!”

_Ginny: You have to listen to this song._  
_ Hermione: What song?_  
_ Ginny: Give me a minute … I have to figure out how to send it to you._  
_ Hermione: There should be a button that says “Share Link”_  
_ Ginny: Got it. Just have headphones in if you listen at home … It fits my day today_  
_ Hermione: What did she do?_  
_ Ginny: Doesn’t matter. Harry sent a few owls and Cuffe decided I could go home for the day_  
_ Hermione: Release my pregnant wife of I will find reasons for Aurours to be at the Prophet owls?_  
_ Ginny: I sure hope so_  
_ Hermione: Send me the link and be careful going home_  
_ Ginny: Yes, mum…._

Hermione set her mobile on her desk and looked at the stack of parchments in her inbox. Today had been a day full of paperwork, and she was ready to go home. But, she had a personal policy of never leaving her office until her inbox was empty. “I should have never shown her that app. _Accio headphones_.”

Hermione’s mobile screen lit up to let her know Ginny had sent the promised link. “It can’t be as bad as the last one she sent last time. I Don’t Belong In this Club by Why Don’t We should never have been allowed into existence, and it ran around in my head for weeks.”

Hermione plugged her headphones into her mobile and clicked on the link. Putting the earpieces in her ears, Hermione braced herself for a boy band assault on her ears. What she got was not what she expected.

By the second time through, Hermione was singing along. By the third time, her assistant had charmed the office to project it throughout the Ministry.

_Assistant Minister of Magic Has Nothing to Give_

_The halls of the Ministry were filled with Muggle music late yesterday. Assistant Minister, Hermione Granger-Weasley decided to tell the world how she felt about her day in the office._

_“I've no more fucks to give. My fucks have runneth dry. I've tried to go fuck shopping but there's no fucks left to buy! I've no more fucks to give. Though more fucks I’ve tried to get. I’m over my fuck budget, and I'm now in fucking debt!” greeted late afternoon visitors to the Ministry as her serenade was piped through the Ministry._

_Minister of Magic Kingsly could not be reached for comment because he was soon singing along with Assistant Minister Granger-Weasley ..._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> I've tried, tried, tried, and i’ve tried even more  
I've cried, cried, cried, and I can't recall what for  
I’ve pressed, I've pushed, I've yelled, I've begged  
In hopes of some success  
But the inevitable fact is that it never will impress!
> 
> I've no more fucks to give  
My fucks have runneth dry  
I've tried to go fuck shopping but there's no fucks left to buy!  
I've no more fucks to give  
Though more fucks I’ve tried to get  
I’m over my fuck budget, and i'm now in fucking debt!
> 
> I strive, strive, strive, to get everything done  
I’ve played by all the rules, but I've very rarely won  
I've smiled, I've charmed, I’ve wooed and laughed, alas to no avail  
I've run round like a moron, to unequivocally fail!
> 
> I've no more fucks left to give  
My fuck fuse has just blown  
I've been hunting for my fucks all day but they've upped and fucked off home!  
I've no more fucks to give  
My fuck rations are depleted  
I've rallied my fuck army but it's been fucking defeated!
> 
> The effort has just not been worth the time or the expense!  
I've exhausted all my energy, for minimal recompense!  
The distinct lack of acknowledgement has now begun to gall!  
And I've come to realize that I don't give a fuck at all!
> 
> I've no more fucks to give  
My fucks have flown away  
My fucks are now so fucked off they've refused to fucking stay!  
I've no more fucks to give  
My fucks have gone insane  
They've come back round and passed me while they're fucking off again!  
I've no more fucks to give  
My fucks have all dissolved  
I've planned many projects, but my fucks won't be involved!  
I've no more fucks to give  
My fucks have all been spent  
They've fucked off from the building and I don't know where they went!
> 
> I've no more fucks to give!  
I've no more fucks to give!  
I've no more fucks!  
I've no more fucks!  
I've no more fucks to give!


End file.
